Of Dorks and Reminiscent Clouds
by Lexie and the anime
Summary: You know you've fallen deep when your heart is calling you a softie.


**Hello there! Lexie here!**

**So I began writing this during summer break- Please lower that fist, I don't wanna be hospitalized just before my exams (which are in June... I think c:). I only finished this a short while ago, and I had a loooong hiatus, but fear not, dear pal! I'll try to be as active as possible before the time comes when I'll have to go through another hiatus until Hades' spawns are gone.**

**By the way, for the interested: I challenged myself to write a full lemon before September 15. Probably Jerza, 'cause I always found them to be the kinkiest couple of FT... You know, BDSM and stuff like that. Proposals for punishments in case of not publishing it until the due date are very welcome.**

**Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

><p>On a beautiful day of May, Gajeel was simply resting under a tree, preparing to take a nap. After a short mission with Pantherlily, the latter suddenly decided to stay a bit in the park instead of going straight home, being, as Pantherlily put it, 'such a lovely day'. Although Gajeel was rather reluctant about it, he changed his mind when the Exceed suggested to bring him some scrap metal.<p>

As he went to find that and some kiwi juice for himself, Gajeel enjoyed the pleasant warmth of the sun and the light breeze passing by every now and then with no flying tables or noisy guildmates around.

"Gajeel?"

Or maybe not.

He cracked one eye open annoyingly and caught sight of the small script mage looking down at him.

"Yo, Shorty." She smiled slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, tilting her head just a tiny bit. He opened both of his eyes, allowing himself to drink in her petite frame.

"Waiting for Lily to come back," he grunted.

"Lily? I met him on the way here. He said to tell you that he's going home." As an immediate reaction, Gajeel's veins popped out of his forehead.

"What?!" he shouted, and the sound scared a few birds away. Levy sweatdropped as he retracted his left arm from under his head to cover his face with his hand. He sighed exasperately.

"That damn cat. He was the one to bring me here too." He glared accusingly at the sky from between his fingers. "Well, I'm not really in the mood to leave. Care to join me?" Gajeel pointed to the place beside him with his thumb, looking at Levy for an answer. In response, Levy beamed at him, and he felt his heart hit stronger against his chest.

_Badum, badum._

What the hell?

"If you don't mind," she answered, passing over him to reach his other side and sitting down beside him in the same position as him with her bag under her head as a make-shift pillow. A short, comfortable silence settled down between them.

"Came back from a mission with your lackeys?" Gajeel suddenly asked, catching Levy's attention. She pouted.

"Yes. Are you seriously going to call them that?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"I guess I can't really stop you from doing that..."

Another minute passed with them bathing in the sunlight before Levy pointed to something on the sky.

"Gajeel! Look! Doesn't that cloud look like Lily?" He opened his eyes and looked in the direction where she was pointing.

"I don't really see the resemblance." Gajeel grimaced. "I would say it looks more like Salamander's cat." Levy giggled.

_Badum, badum._

_'You're beating too damn hard, you little piece of-'_

"No, it doesn't. Look at the ears! They're round, just like Lily's!"

"Ah, now I see it..."

"Right?"

Gajeel noticed another cloud pass by the 'Lily' cloud, and he immediately thought of...

"Bunny Girl." Levy threw him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"That cloud. It looks like a bunny. So Bunny Girl." She giggled.

"I'm sure Lu-chan wouldn't be happy if she heard that." He smirked.

"But she didn't."

"No, she didn't."

A cool breeze passed by, the fresh smell of late spring tickling their noses. And shortly after, as small as it was, Levy's soft voice took the iron mage by surprise.

"The heart-shaped cloud reminds me of you."

_Badum, badum, badum._

At the comment, Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Her smile was abruptly wiped off Levy's face — much to someone's dismay — and an embarrassed expression replaced it. She slightly tightened her fists and her lower lip jutted out just a tiny bit, but enough to be noticed by Gajeel.

"I-I said it, didn't I?" Feeling somewhat victorious, he pursed his lips to block the Salamander-type of grin showing up and spotted the cloud. And to be honest, at that moment, spending time with one of the few that he actually cared about what they thought of him, he felt as guilty as when he was taken in, but for a different reason.

_Badum, badum._

_'Oh, shut up.'_

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes this dorky love story! It's just a little something I wanted to share with you to give you a sign that I'm alive :D<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Reviews and questions are most welcome.**

**P.S.: I'm thinking of starting YouTube with an anime-related channel and fanfiction-related *puts on glasses* *realizes they're hipster glasses* *shrugs and goes back to looking for video ideas***


End file.
